Cleaning Out My Closet Draco Malfoy's Story
by hpfreak-4ever
Summary: Don't judge a book by it's cover. That's the perfect saying for Draco Malfoy. Having lost his real mother at age four, and the continuous beatings from his father, he is just another one of those teens that have issues, right? Not! Draco is different from
1. Default Chapter

Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. This is obviuously about Draco. The summary only gives the story so much justice, and you need to read it to understand. There are a lot of surprises, and swists to this story, so don't skip a chapter or two, to get to an exciting one. This is rated pg-13 because of language, violence, sexuality and so on. You all of course know that all the characters (except ones you dont recognixe, which i made up) belong to JKR. I'm not making money of this, and that pretty much covers that. Please enjoy, and here is the intro to the story! (btw this ff is already written. It's not done, but its very long, so you wont have to worry about me having to write a chapter for a while.)  
  
Introduction...  
  
Hello. You might know me as the arrogant, concieted, arch rival of Harry Potter. Just to let you know, I'm not really like that, but my father is. He always tried to convince me to be just like him and to become a death eater when I got older. For seventeen years I put up with his stupid conversations about Voldemort and his beatings. He hated me dearly. Although it wasn't the beatings that left a scar, it was the memories. I bet that not a lot of you have a clue of what I went through. Those seventeen years of torture... That's why I'm going to tell you my story, about the worst and best years of my life. My name is Draco Malfoy...  
  
May 13, 1980...  
  
"It's a boy!" cried the nurse.  
  
Mrs Black sighed in relief, and laid her head back down onto her pillow. She was in a lot of pain, but overjoyed that her new little son was born and healthy after nine long months of Pregnancy. She only wished that her husband would be as happy as she was about this little bundle of joy as she was, and could be here. He was out doing some dangerous mission for Voldemort.  
  
The nurse came over to Maria Black and handed her her first child. He was beautiful. He had silvery blonde hair from what was there, and bright blue eyes. He looked just like his father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She began to nurse the bundle in her arms. She closed her eyes and reflected back to Lucius's reaction when she told him that she was pregnant. "Lucius, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Im- I'm... pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU BE?!?!"  
  
"Don't be so stupid Lucius!"  
  
"I'm not the stupid one here!"  
  
"Well your the idiot that got me pregnant in the first place!"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way!"  
  
Lucius had taken out his wand, and blasted Maria with a spell in the stomach. She was already three months pregnant and feared that she had lost her unborn child.  
  
The healers had arrived a minute later and took her to St. Mungo's. The child, luckily wasn't hurt. He had literally been beaten by his father before he was even born! Maria opened her eyes and seen that the baby had fallen asleep in her arms. Just then the door burst open. It was Lucius.  
  
He walked over and took a seat beside the bed. He looked at the small little bundle and examined it through his cold grey eyes.  
  
"Is it a boy?" were his first words.  
  
"Yes. Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
"He looks so much like me."  
  
"I know. I love him so much!"  
  
"You love him even though you never wanted him?"  
  
"Well... I didn't plan on having a child just yet, but he is so cute and helpless."  
  
The baby opened his eyes. He took one look at Lucius and started bawling as loud as his little lungs would allow.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, Draco!" said Maria, while trying to calm Draco down.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes. Don't you like the name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy... It goes. Fine, that's his name."  
  
********** 


	2. The Haunting Memory

Chapter 1~ The Haunting Memory  
  
Five years later...  
  
Five years had past by since Draco Malfoy had been born. At the moment, he was sitting in the closet of his room, along with his father's wand.  
  
"I want to die." Draco said to himself.  
  
He sat with his eyes closed and tried to remember that spell that his father had killed his mother with. Yes, it was true. Lucius Malfoy had murdered Maria Black. Lucius was now married to this drug adic named Narcissa. She hated Draco, and he showed her just as much hate back in return.  
  
Draco remembered the night that his father had killed his mother. He had seen it happen with his very own eyes, and it had only happenened last summer.  
  
"What about poor Draco?! He ran away because you! He's upstairs crying his eyes out!" Maria had screamed.  
  
But Draco wasn't in his room. He was sitting at the top of the stairs, watching.  
  
"Shut up! I don't care about the brat, nor do I care about you! I have found a better woman! Goodbye Maria!"  
  
Lucius had taken his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Maria.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a great flash of green, then a piercing scream. The next thing Draco seen would haunt him for the rest of his life. The green light had vanished, and Maria Malfoy was sprawled onto the floor, dead.  
  
Before Draco knew what he was doing, he let out a terrified scream. Lucius looked up the stairs and got a glance of Draco running away. He hurried up the stairs after his son.  
  
Draco ran as fast as his little legs would allow him. He ran in his room and locked the door, then dived under his bed. He was praying that Lucius wouldn't find him. He didn't want to die that way.  
  
He was now crying. He couldn't believe his mother was dead. The only person he had ever loved who loved him back. Just then he heard his father outside of his room, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Alohomora!"  
  
The door clicked and spun open. Lucius stepped into the room, red in the face with rage. He started searching for Draco.  
  
"Draco! Where the hell are you, boy?!"  
  
He looked all through the closet, behind the door and stopped in the middle of the room. He was breathing heavily. He started walking slowly towards the bed. Draco's heart jumped into his throat. He was going to die any second. Maybe he would be happier if he were dead. Who knows?  
  
Lucius stopped in front of the bed. He bent down and pulled the covers up.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Draco screamed as he struggled to get out, but Lucius had a firm grip on his foot.  
  
"Let go of me!" screamed Draco desperatly.  
  
"Come out, boy! Don't make this more difficult then it is!"  
  
"You killed my Mommy! I hate you!"  
  
Draco kicked his other foot and managed to get Lucius in the face. He quickly climbed out from the bed and made a run for it.  
  
He ran down the stairs, with Lucius trailing behind him, catching up every second. He opened up the front door, and made a run for help. He ran as fast as he could down the driveway, heading for the closest neighbour.  
  
Lucius was ten feet behind. Draco tried to run faster but couldn't. He was almost to the road when he tripped on a rock. It sent him flying and he landed on his left arm and an awful crack sounded the silent night.  
  
"Gotcha you little-"  
  
"Help! My daddy killed my mommy! Heeelllpppp!"  
  
"Shut up!" Lucius whispered, and he put his hand over Draco's mouth.  
  
He couldn't breath. Was Lucius trying to smuther him? He bit Lucius's hand, and he immediatly let go and yowled in pain.  
  
Draco attempted to run away again but couldn't. His exhaustion and the pain in his arm made it impossible. Lucius grabbed him.  
  
"Help! Somebody, anybody help me!" he cried.  
  
The next second everything was black. Draco heard a high pitched laugh. Was he dead? It sounded as though he was in hell judging by the laughter and the heat. Draco dreaded to open his eyes, but he had to. His eyelids slowly fluttered open.  
He was lying on the floor of an old house. He had no idea where he was. He heard the voice laugh and again and turned his head. There stood Lucius and... What? Voldemort!  
  
He was petrified with fear. He couldn't move a single muscle in his small body. His arm was still brocken and a skewering pain shotting through it, but he paid no attention to it.  
  
"Hello, Draco" said Voldemort. Draco didn't answer.  
He didn't want to see his face again. So he just imagined Voldemort's body, with no face, in his memory. He continued trying to remember that night.  
  
"Say hello to your master!" Lucius barked at Draco. He still didn't speak.  
  
"Imperio!" Luicus muttered, pointing his wand at Draco.  
  
Instantly his head filled with commands. To say hello to Voldemort and bow. He could hear his father's voice yelling, 'Say hello to your master and bow!', but he didn't really want to. He was trying to fight off the curse. Tried to reject his father's commands.  
  
"Bow, bow, bow, BOW!" the voice in Draco's head ordered.  
  
"No, I don't want to! I don't want to!"  
  
"I said BOW!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Draco screamed aloud.  
He opened his eyes yet again. He was lying face down on the hard wood floor. He tasted blood, and felt tears trickling down his face, but didn't bother to wipe them away. He looked up.  
  
Lucius stood there with his jaw hanging open. Voldemort just laughed.  
  
"A tough little boy, are we? You'll be the perfect death eater when you get older if you can fight off the Imperius curse at age four! I've never seen anything like it before!" said Voldemort estatically. Lucius grinned.  
  
Draco's arm gave a jolt of pain and he whimpered.  
  
"Come here, boy!" Voldemort ordered  
  
Draco slowly walked towards him, and stopped two feet away from him. He slowly looked up into the face of Voldemort (he was still fighting with himself in reality, not to see the horrifying face).  
  
"Give me your arm!" Voldemort ordered. Draco obeyed.  
  
Voldemort held Draco's arm in his left and took out his wand with the other. He pointed the wand at the spot the skin was red and swollen.  
  
"Imendo!" he said and a blue light came out of the wand. The next moment the pain in his arm had vanished. That was all he could remember of the worst night of his life...  
  
Draco opened his eyes. He was still in the gloomy closet with his father's wand. He now knew the curse, it was Avada Kedavra. He pointed the wand at himself and gulped. He looked up.  
  
"I love you mommy and I always will. Avada-"  
  
At that very second his closet door burst open, and there stood his father. He was red in the face and looked as though he was going to explode.  
  
"GIVE ME MY WAND!" he roared.  
  
Draco threw the wand through the closet door and it landed under his bed. That was a mistake.  
  
Lucius took Draco by the neck and threw him as hard as he could against the wall. Draco slumped up against the wall, he had been knocked out. Lucius then walked over to him and picked him up. He threw him back in the closet and locked it.  
  
A minute later Draco woke. His leg was in a lot of pain. He thought it must be sprained. He also had a large lump on his head which was bleeding. There was a small peak hole in the door he had made, so he put his eye up to it.  
  
There was Lucius on the floor, trying to reach his wand. He managed to grab it and got up and left. He slammed the door behind him.  
  
Draco broke down and cried. He cried for what seemed like hours. He missed his mom. If she were still alive he wouldn't have been getting treated this way. His leg had swolled up and was aching like crazy.  
After several long hours he found sleep. He was having a good dream. He was dreaming that it was his eleventh birthday and he was reading his Hogwarts letter that told him he had been accepted. He then dreamed he left for Hogwarts and he got put in Slytherin. Then when he was in his seventh year there Dumbledore told him that his father had been killed.  
  
He awoke by a loud thud from downstairs. He then heard his father cursing. He must have fell. Draco laughed for the first time in a long while.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Draco jumped in fear and hid under a pile of clothes. He could hear Lucius climbing the stairs. He opened the closet door and spotted Draco.  
  
"Come out! We have to go to Diagon Alley!"  
  
Draco poked his head out and nodded. He stood up and walked downstairs with Lucius. His legs were stiff as a board and his right one was now paining again.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"My- my leg- hurt- hurts"  
  
"And I care because?" Draco sighed. "Why do we have to go to Diagon Al-"  
  
"Don't ask questions!"  
  
Draco fell silent and just followed his father to the living room. They walked in and Lucius gave him a handful of floo powder.  
  
"You go first" he snarled.  
  
He stepped into the large fireplace without even ducking. The emerald flames were warm on his cold body. He scattered the powder and said 'Diagon Alley!'. 


End file.
